Reflections Through A Dexter's Mind
by LikeTotally80sContest
Summary: by DeeBelle1. Edward reflects back on the summer he spent at the beach with his posse of misfits, trying to hide his love of Little Bella from the rest of the gang. He was in love but still just a hormonal teenage boy. Entry for the LikeTotally80sContes


**Your pen name(s): *****

**Your beta's name: *****

**Your story name:** Reflections Through a Dexter's Mind

**Song that inspired you: **Truly-Lionel Richie

S**ummary:** Edward reflects back on the summers he spent at the beach with his posse of misfits. Trying to hide his love of Little Bella from the rest of the gang but mostly, afraid of the beat down Emmett could inflict upon him for wanting to be with his little sister. He was truly in love but, still just a hormonal teenage boy.

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** Edward and Bella

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><em>As I watched the love of my life pour champagne for us to ring in the New Year, I reminisced back to when I truly knew I had to have her in my life forever. <em>

_~~~ Beginning of Flashback ~~~_

It was the summer of 1983 that I truly fell in love with her. I was thirteen years old and she was only twelve. She still played with _Cabbage Patch Kids _and had no idea of my affections. We had always had some kind of connection but that year it changed for me. We had become summertime buddies when their families came and vacationed here. The six of us were inseparable and they were all completely oblivious to the early desire I had growin' for Little Bella.

Little Bella was the youngest and shyest of our posse of misfits and the reason for my truly bein'. She still wore her hair in pigtails. Her milk chocolate doe eyes were still too big for her face and shone with excitement for the summer fun still to be had. She owned my love even then.

At sixteen Emmett, the oldest and jock of the posse but more importantly, he was LB's big bro. Next up were the fifteen year old twins, Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper was mellow and an easy going kicker and Rosalie was brash and crude wannabe glam girl. They came to our little beach town from Texas every summer. Alice, my fourteen year old sister, was our resident mall chick and valley girl extraordinaire. She was the smallest even though she wasn't the youngest. I followed as the broodin' dexter. We were in our own world when we together durin' the summers.

LB may have only seen me as her homefry but in my heart she was mine. I settled for holdin' her when we were runnin' on the beach. I got her to snuggle in the dark by purposely turnin' on scary movies during our group sleepovers. I also watched her when she was playin' on the beach with the girls. I truly loved her from afar that summer.

~~~ooo~~~

In the summer of 1984 I saw her in a bikini for the first time. The girls were total trendies and got her a red ruffled bikini that matched their hot pink and neon yellow ones. She showed way more skin than I was prepared for and end up avoidin' her most of the summer because of the boner I was always sportin' whenever she was around. I'd been spankin' the monkey three to four times a day to the images of LB in that bikini.

I found her cryin' under one of the lifeguard towers two weeks before our summer ended. LB didn't want to tell me what made her spazz but, I finally got her talk. She thought I hated her. Boy, was I a noob. I realized I'd become the biggest hoser and made her think she was butt ugly. I finally came clean and told her that she was truly the bomb and I was just buggin' because I big time liked her. I told her that she was bangin' in her bikini. I also told her I was freaked out that Em would give me a fresh one. He had bulked up since turnin' seventeen.

I kid you not; I was stunned that she was sprung on me too. We had our first kisses that summer and I made it to first base. And yeah, I was totally freaked out when she accidentally touched my boner. I couldn't tell her she made me jizz myself more than once in those last two weeks we were sneakin' around.

~~~ooo~~~

In the summer of 1985 she was always chillin' with the girls, reading _Teen _and _Seventeen_. They gossiped about dudes, thinkin' they were all sly, but we heard 'em. Jazz and Em thought they were total wannabes and focused on the outrageous 'betties' on the beach. I just snuck glances at my Betty.

She was sportin' a little polka-a-dot bikini that summer. My hormones were going crazy. I was hoping to get to second base this summer. Her tits had really started to develop and I wanted to see how they felt in my hands. If only I could figure out how to get to mashin' with LB without Em findin' out.

Luckily, Em met this chic named Heidi, and Rose was all about some dude named Royce back home and was givin' Ali the 411 on him. Jazz just wanted to ride the waves. LB and I were finally able to bounce and scam.

We mashed in my room every time my mom went to the store. I saw her without her bikini top for the first time. She truly was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. By the end of the summer I had got to finger her once and she let me jizz on her tits. I hated when she bounced that summer.

~~~ooo~~~

I had gotten my license just before the summer of 1986 and my parents gotten me a bitchin' 1984 Mustang to jet around in. It was white with maroon interior and I was always detailin' the shit out of it. I had been workin' with my dad for almost a year by that summer. I had been savin' my dough to take LB on a few dates. We were the only ones who actually lived in the little beach community so it was nice havin' my own ride.

Although havin' a job totally interfered with my time with LB, I was glad to have funds for when we jetted out on dates. When we were able, we would sneak away a few nights a month for our dates. It was truly the most awesome time in my life so far. I loved fingerin' her; watchin' her cum was truly awesome. I amped when she said she wanted to try somethin' new that summer.

Third base was frickin' primo, well, after the first time it was anyways. I was so unprepared for the warmth, that I shot my load right after she wrapped her mouth around my dick. She gagged and then barfed on me. It wasn't pretty and I was scared she'd never give me oral again. But she did and we slowly found our rhythm. I sported a mondo smile for the rest of the day when she sucked my dick. I knew then she truly had to care about me too.

~~~ooo~~~

The summer of 1987 changed everythin' for us. Hopes and dreams were shared. Plans for the future made and two bodies became one. We said I'll always love you, forever.

Our folks thought we were off to the drive-in to see the new movie _Can't Buy Me Love_. I had gotten a fake ID and rented a hotel room. We were both wiggin' out and it was far from the perfection I'd imagined. Both of us being virgins didn't help. I even jacked off beforehand, hopin' it would help prolong the experience.

The only saving grace was I had listened to Jazz, when he said I should get the girl off first so the experience wouldn't be a total bust for her. Making LB cum was somethin' I loved masterin' the summer before. She always felt amazin' when she came on my fingers. I totally loved the sounds she made each time she came.

Anytime we could after that night, we practiced and practiced until I could finally make her cum on my dick. Once we hit the big time, I didn't want to stop. It wasn't just about sex, even though it was amazin'. It always was after the first time. I hated that we were still a secret but even with Em away at college. Charlie, LB's pops would gut me if he knew what I was doin' to LB.

I knew that with her in my arms, our love would last forever. It had seemed like I'd loved her forever anyway, it's just the separation that sucked.

~~~ooo~~~

It was the beginnin' of the summer of 1988 that I asked My Bella to marry me. The ten months we spent apart each year did nothin' to lessen the love I truly had for MB. I didn't have a ring when I asked and MB didn't mind as she said yes. She was only seventeen but we both knew that they were each other's soul mates. We didn't waste any time getting' reacquainted with each other's bodies after that.

I slowly aligned myself up with her openin' and slowly pushed into her. I stretched our arms above our heads and locked our fingers together. No air was allowed between our bodies as we rocked together. We continued to breathe each other's scents in and our eyes remained locked on the others. Promises of forever and I love you were the only words we whispered to each other. We made love on a blanket, hidden by the moonless night on a secluded patch of beach. The sound of the waves lappin' onto the shore, our quiet moans, and our whispered words were the only sounds made.

Everyone started to notice the changes between LB and me. They asked questions but we didn't give them the 411 on what was goin' on. It wasn't so much about it being a secret, as it was about the fact we loved our bubble.

I was still workin' with dad to continue to save for our future. I was set to start at San Diego State that coming fall. It was about a two hour drive from my house. My parents bought me an apartment close to the campus so I could have my own space without being interrupted. While helpin' me get settled in, we made plans for the followin' summer.

College was lame without MB to keep me company. I couldn't wait to hear if she'd be joinin' me here. I was truly head of heels in love with her.

~~~ooo~~~

But it was the summer of 1989 that was fantabulous. My Bella was accepted to San Diego State too. Her 'rents were stoked that MB would be able to shack up in my apartment. It was a two bedroom, even though I knew we would only need one.

I had given MB a very simple engagement ring at the beginnin' of August that she wore on a chain. Neither of us were big on the idea of a huge shindig so we decided to elope. It wasn't like they even knew we were a couple. We had told everyone that we were goin' to look at the college campus and to see where we would be stayin'. What we were really doin' was driving to Vegas to get hitched.

On the evenin' of August thirteenth Isabella Marie Swan became Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen at _The Little Church of the West_. It was the best twenty-five bucks I ever spent. I watched as MB walked down the aisle to me in a simple sleeveless white lace dress she found in a little second hand shop. Her naturally curly hair flowed down her back like waves of chocolate silk. The joy and love shinin' in her eyes and mine as we said our 'I do's' and exchanged simple gold bands before bein' pronounced man and wife.

We stayed at the _Circus Circus Hotel_. I chose it because we were both under age and could still have a mondo time outside of the hotel room if we wanted to. We didn't…we spent the night naked in bed consummating or marriage over and over again. We only got dressed when room service was delivered.

Needless to say the 'rents were so wiggin' out that we went behind their backs and eloped. They felt we deprived them the chance to see us marry. I told them to step off before lettin' them watch the video of the wedding on our VCR. It was a day I would never forget.

We settled into our apartment that fall. Married life has its ups and downs but I wouldn't have my Mrs. Cullen any other way. We survived the distance between our summers and I knew we could survive anythin' that happened after that. We had to; Little Bella has been and always would be…My everythin'.

_~~~ End of Flashback ~~~_

_I always reflect back on the 1980's with fond memories; of the all the summers that brought me My Bella. The 1990's completed our family with the arrivals of Anthony Masen and Annabelle Marie. So as we count down the end of 1999 I know the sky's the limit for the new millennia. As long as I live, I'll give her all the joy my heart and soul can give. I was holding her, just having her in my arms, showing how much I need her, forever, truly._

* * *

><p><strong>Endnote:<strong> Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and then check out all the other fantastic entries. Voting begins 11/1/11. _  
><em>


End file.
